Just Another Hannah Montana Fan Fic
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: okay so Miley is turning 16 Paris is the theme for her party! what sort of things will go on while planning? MO LJ Pairings
1. Planning and a Sleepover

Just Another Hannah Montana Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...just the plot and maybe new characters later on!

Miley Stewart and her friends, Lilly Trescott and Oliver Oken, were turning sixteen! Well Miley was Oliver was already sixteen but Lilly still had two months to go. Anyway they were all at Miley's house going on and on about Miley's sweet sixteen.

Lilly- So Miley are you goin' to go all out like those girls on Mtv?

Miley- I don't know... I mean I have just as much money as most of those girls, or even more, because of 'Hannah'... what do you think Oliver?

You see Miley and Oliver have a crush on each other but neither one of them wants to make the first move. So Lilly has promised herself that she would get them together even if it killed her.

Oliver- Uh well...yea you should... you should do a like Paris theme.

Lilly- You are sooo right Oliver... we could have like a mini effial tower... It will be so ROMANTIC!

Miley- okay I guess... so we have the theme now about that guest list?

Lilly- well you and me of course!

Oliver-okay fine I guess my great idea won't be seen by me!

Miley-okay you can come too...we are V.I.P's

Oliver- well yea DUH!... How about Johnny?

Miley- uh sure... I guess.

Miley had just gotten over her crush on Johnny when along came Oliver!

Lilly-okay...just one question.

Miley- okay...

Lilly- are we inviting those two lying little nasty's... Amber and Ashley?

Miely- NO!

Lilly- GOOD!

Oliver- I thought you weren't goin' to call them that anymore?

Lilly- well not infront of Mr. Picker!... Anywho can we invite your brother?

Miley- well he HAS to come! Why?

Lilly- Just wondering!

They had made up the guest list. It had 200 people on it! Lilly and Oliver decided to stay the night at Miley's...

So that night in Miley's room with Miley and Lilly ( Oliver stays in Jackson's room, they are close friends and eww not that way) was a night of confessing!

Miley-uh... Lilly can I tell you something and trust you not to tell Oliver?

Lilly- yea I am all ears and no mouth!

Lilly had some what of an idea as to what she was going to say!

Miley-okay here it goes... I have a crush on him!

Lilly- who him?

Miley- don't play dumb!

Lilly- who's playing?

Miley- Oliver!

Lilly- Oliver's playing dumb?

Miley- No! I like Oliver!

Lilly- Oh...Now I know why I can't tell him!

Miley- yea... So DON'T!

Lilly-don't worry I promise! And I have to tell you something to tell you and you can't tell anyone!

Miley- I'm all ears and no mouth!

Lilly- I like...

Miley- SPIT IT OUT!

Lilly- Spit what out?

Miley- who you like!

Lilly- oh yea... JACKSON!

Miley- WHAT?

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you liked it if I get 3 reviews I will post my 2nd chapter!

Love always Chaseandzoforeva!


	2. Next Morning Happenings

Chapter 2

Miley- What?

Lilly- Well I kinda... Like you brother... Jackson!

Miley- I can't believe you like my brother ewww!

Lilly- Well you like Oliver!

After talking for awhile...they finally fell asleep and woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of pancakes!

Miley- thanks again daddy for letting Lilly AND Oliver stay the night last night!

Robbie(Miley's dad)- Oh no problem... Lilly stays over all the time I only let Oliver stay because I know him and he wouldn't try anything with you or Lilly!

Miley- yea...

Lilly- not yet at least!

Lilly said this in a whisper and when she did Miley stomped on her foot!

Robbie- what was that?

Lilly- Nothing!

Just then Jackson AND Oliver came into the kitchen!

Oliver- PANCAKES!

Lilly ( to Miley in a whisper)- and you think who I like is NUTS?

Jackson- PANCAKES!

Miley- yea I do!

Oliver- so what did you guys talk about last night?

Jackson- wait I know that one... Oh My GOSH isn't that Zac Efron SOOOOOO HOTT? I just wish I could LIKE TOTALLY meet him!

Miley- For your FYI I already have met him... DUH I'm HANNAH MONTANA! And that is far from what we were talking about!

A/N: thanks to all the kinda reviews ... any way I usually write every night before I go to bed... that is in a note book so I will try anyway... read and review and no FLAMES and I forgot to say that in the first chapter it will go for every chapter! Love always, Chaseandzoforeva!


	3. To the Movies and the Beach

Chapter 3

A/N: ok so this is the authors note... thanks to all the very kind reviews and I am glad that you like it... anyway I can't think of anything to write in my other story 'A camping trip with friends' so if you have any ideas send me a review and let me know if I should continue or if I should just delete it... okay well with that said here is chapter 3 of 'just another hannah montana fan fic'

So that day all four of them went to the movies and saw ' The Monster House' ( Mitchel Musso a.k.a Oliver plays D.J in that movie). The seating went like this... Oliver, Miley, Lilly, and Jackson. So every one wins! After the movie they went to the beach and hung out. After running home and changing! This is what happened!

Lilly( to Miley while the boys were getting their drinks at 'Rico's')- During the movie I kept looking at you and Oliver and every so often you would look at him and then look away he would do it too. And on some of those not-so-scary-parts you grabbed his hand and held it and he looked like he liked it! Just tell him how you feel he might feel the same way!

Miley- Oliver would never...

Oliver- I would never do what?

Miley- Uh... eat a live spider!

Oliver- Ewwww... Never!

So this is what happened before the boys went up to the girls!

Oliver- you like Lilly!

Jackson- SO?

Oliver- she is your YOUNGER sister's best friend!

Jackson- well I do... so get over it!

Oliver- okay since I know who you like... do you want to know who I like?

Jackson- yea sure!

Oliver- MILEY!

Jackson- Miley? As in my sister MILEY?

Oliver- yes your sister!

Jackson- Ewww...

Oliver- well you like LILLY... Your SISTER'S BEST FRIEND... YOUNGER SISTER might I add!

Jackson- let's just get back to the girls with their drinks!

Oliver- Fine... but you can't tell Miley and I can't tell Lilly!

Jackson- DEAL!

Miley- Oliver would never...

Oliver- I would never do what?

Miley- Uh... eat a live spider!

Oliver- Ewww... Never!

So Jackson likes Lilly and Oliver likes Miley?

Miley- thanks for buying my drink Oliver!

Oliver- No problem! And you DON'T have to pay me back either!

Miley- okay... thanks

Lilly- Okay you two stop flirting and let's go swimming!

Miley- I don't really want to!

Oliver- Me neither!

Jackson- I will... Come on!

This is what happened between Miley and Oliver...

Miley- So... what did you and Jackson do last night?

Oliver- Nothing... we fell right to sleep!

Miley- I see!

Oliver-so what did you and Lilly talk about?

Miley- Boys... Duh what else?

Oliver- Duh... I should have known!

Oliver and Miley laughed and talked while Jackson and Lilly flirted in the water!

Lilly- So...?

Jackson- so... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me ... like on a date?

Lilly- YES!

Jackson- okay... So how about Friday night?

Lilly- that is great!

Jackson- great!

Jackson did something he had wanted to do for a long time... he kissed Lilly... right on the lips!

From Miley and Oliver's view they saw a couple form right before their eyes but now they won't even look at each other! Wonder why?

End of Chapter3!


	4. That Friday Night

Chapter 4

Friday came by quickly and Miley had gone over to Lilly's house to help her get ready.

Lilly- thanks so much Miley for helping me.

Miley- no problem

Lilly- so what are you doing tonight?

Miley- hanging at home, ordering pizza, watching movies...alone... my dad is in Tennessee visiting my uncle Earl.

Lilly- have you talked to Oliver lately?

Miley- no.

Lilly- have him hang with you tonight

Miley- I can't call him... you do it.

Lilly- fine... Hey Oliver!

Oliver(on the phone)-hey

Lilly- do you want to hang out with Miley tonight?

Oliver- yea sure...where?

Lilly- her house, ordering pizza and watching movies!

Oliver- okay... are you coming too?

Lilly- No. I have my date with Jackson tonight

Oliver- oh yea well tell Miley I will be there at 5:00!

Lilly- okay...bye

Oliver-Bye

Lilly- Miley he will be at you house at 5

Miley- what it's 4 I have to get ready

Lilly-Okay...you look great it's just you and Oliver hanging at your place

Miley- yea you're right

So after Jackson picked Lilly up at 4:30, Miley ran home just in time to meet Oliver at the door.

Oliver- hey Miles

Miley- Hey..come on in

Oliver- okay uh...I have to talk to you before we start the movie...

A/N: what will Oliver say...? read and review and NO FLAMES!


	5. Talking and Shopping

Chapter 5

Miley- okay go ahead

Oliver didn't say anything... instead he pulled her into a very deep kiss!

They finally pulled apart

Miley- wow... that was...wow

Oliver- I'm so stupid I shouldn't have done that!

Miley- No... I feel the same way

Oliver- you do?

Miley- yea... so does this mean we're...

Oliver- together

Miley- yay I have a boyfriend, Lilly has a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend, and Jackson has a girlfriend.

Once Lilly and Jackson got home they started to talk about Miley's party. Which was in THREE WEEKS! They had already sent out the invites and they're having it in the beached area in their backyard. All they had to do was order food, get decorations, and Miley and Lilly had to go get cute 'beach Paris' outfits.

The next day Miley and Lilly dragged Oliver AND Jackson to the mall to go shopping for cute beach dresses and new BIKINIS which the BOYS didn't mind watching being modeled!

Oliver- let's see those bikinis

Miley-hang on we have to find dresses first then we find swim suits to match.

Oliver-Okay... I guess I can wait...

Miley- boys...

A/n: ok so if any of you have any idea as to what the dresses should look like review them to me and I will probably use them... Thanks loads, Chaseandzoforeva


	6. A Big Surprise From Robbie Ray

Chapter 6

After picking out their dresses, Miley had a pink sun dress that was strapless and Lilly had a yellow spagetti strap sun dress, they got swim suits. Miley got a pink bikini with orange butterflies on it with and orange skirt to go over the bottoms. Lilly got a yellow one with blue flowers on it and a blue skirt to go over the bottoms like Miley's. They both also got a new pair of flip-flops...pink and orange ones for Miley and blue ones for Lilly... They even got their new boyfriends some clothes to match... Jackson got blue trunks with yellow triming and Oliver got orange ones with white triming and each of them got a polo too... Oliver got a white one and Jackson got a yellow one.

When they got home they couldn't stop talking about the party in two weeks six days!

Robbie- Hey kids...uh I have a surprise for you!

Miley- okay what is it... oh yea and welcome home dad!

Robbie- presenting the fabulous Lena Marie...

Miley- Daddy... Noway Lena's here?

Robbie- Yea... You bet... for the next 3 weeks!

Lilly- who's Lena?

Miley- my old best friend from Tennessee she used to live next door and had a huge crush on... Jackson!

Lilly- I see... So have things changed?

Miley- If yo mean 'does she still have a crush on Jackson'... NO

Lilly- okay... so where is she?

Lena- I'm right here!

A/N: sorry it took so long to update... R&R and NO FLAMES


	7. Robbie Ray is Confussed

Chapter 7

Miley- LENA

Lena- MILEY

Miley and Lena- OH MY GOSH!

Miley- I want you to meet my best friend Lilly Trescott!

Lilly- HEY

Lena- HEY

Miley- And this is Oliver... My boyfriend!

Robbie-BOYFRIEND?

Miley- Yea Daddy... We will talk later... I promise.

Lena- Nice to meet you Oliver!

Oliver- Nice to meet you Lena!

Miley- And you know Jackson!

Lena- JACKSON!

Jackson- Hey Lena

Lena- Hey... You do know that that crush I had on you is long gone...Right?

Jackson-yea I know..it's just weird...you kissed me before we left Tennessee... Remember?

Lilly- WHAT?

Jackson-Calm down Lilly... I'm all your's now!

Robbie-you are... WOW I missed a lot... I have to lie down... My baby girl is dating her best friend... My kiss-up of a son is dating his YOUNGER sister's BEST FRIEND...Are we on National Televison or the Twilight Zone?

Miley- Daddy... we will fill you in all later... I promise... but first we want to show Lena around the town!

Robbie-Okay have fun... but not too much fun...and if you to in your rooms..DOORS MUST BE OPEN, FEET MUST BE ON THE FLOOR AND I MEAN ALL OF YOUR FEET AND BOYS ARE FAR AWAY FROM GIRLS...Got it!

Kids- Got it!

Robbie- all right and if you go to the movies NO tonsil hokey!

Miley-DADDY!

Robbie- Bye

Kids-Bye


	8. Robbie Ray is Not So Confussed

Chapter 8

Miley and her friends showed Lena around the town and finally they all went to Miley and Jackson's house. When they walked through the door Robbie wanted the full story...

Robbie-okay... how about I start with... Lilly and JackSON

They go into Robbie's 'Office' a.k.a the back deck! Jackson and Lilly looked very scared!

Robbie- Explain

Jackson- Explain what?

Robbie-why and HOW you two got together

Jackson-Oh yea that... well I was talking to Oliver and he figured out that I liked Lilly and I asked her out.

Robbie- So dating your best friends OLDER brother isn't weird?

Lilly-No... Because Miley and Oliver are together now too. So we double...not all the time but most of the-

Robbie-okay have Miley and Oken come out here

Jackson- Now it's Oken...huh?...last week it was Oliver... what happened?

Robbie-he's dating my daughter... your sister...my baby girl...bud... MILEY!

Jackson- you used to love him

Robbie-I might after this...but who knows...send them out

Jackson-okay come on Lilly we can go and hang in my room

Robbie- NO WAY IN...

Jackson- Dad I was kidding!

Robbie- Do you WANT to be grounded?

Jackson- Getting Oken and Miley...Bye

Not long after that Miley and Oliver walked onto the deck or should I say 'Robbie's Office?'

Robbie- TALK!

Miley- Daddy me and Oliver love each other

Robbie- Really?

Miley and Oliver- Yes!

Robbie- then all I have to say is... FINALLY

Miley- so you aren't mad?

Robbie- no... you guys were made for each other

Oliver- Thanks sir

Robbie- called me Robbie

Oliver- Okay

Miley- thank you so much Daddy!

Robbie- No problem... How about I take you all out to eat?

Miley- Really? Where?

Robbie- La Peire (a/n: Idk I just mad one up)

Miley- Daddy... that's way to expensive

Robbie-Not for 'HANNAH'

Miley- Right... so we have to look nice... Right?

Robbie-uea

So they all went and got all nice and dressed upand went out... when they got home they all watched a movie. During the movie Miley and Oliver made out then fell asleep then Lilly and Jackson did the same. Lena felt left out not having a guy... so she went to sleep thinking that she needed a guy. Robbie called Oliver and Lilly's parents to tell them that Lilly and Oliver were staying over.

The next day Miley was woken up by loud music...

Miley- JACKSON... turn DOWN the MUSIC!

Jackson- hey that's the only way I can get Oliver off of my baby sister!

Miley-he isn't on top of me... he just has his arm around my waist... like you did with Lilly last night might I add... JEEZ!

Jackson- anyway... get up we have to book a band today!

Miley- right

Through all of this Oliver was still asleep. So Miley woke him up the only way she knew how... She kissed him!

Oliver- I'm up!

Miley- okay now go home... take a shower... brush your teeth... and your hair... get dressed ...then come back here... Lilly has already doing that so... GO!

Oliver- okay... WHY?

Miley- we have to book the band today!

Oliver- Oh yea... see ya in an hour

Miley- bye... Kiss?

Oliver- bye... Kiss? Oh yea right... KISS!

So they kiss goodbye... then they pull apart then...

Oliver- I have to get used to kissing my best friend goodbye

Miley- yea same here

Oliver- bye

Miley- bye love you

Oliver- love you... bye Jackson...Lena

Lena and Jackson- BYE! See ya!


	9. Oliver isn't Confussed Either

Chapter 9

They got a great band... but then went to hang out at the beach...

Oliver-I want to go bowling

Jackson- I want to see 'You, Me, and Depree'

Lilly- well we could go to the movies, Jackson. Just the two of us... alone...together in a dark theater

Jackson-oh yea... bye you guys...

Oliver and Miley- BYE

Oliver- so... BOWLING?

Miley- no I don't really want to...let's go hang at my house... Lena went with my dad to shop for my birthday present...and Jackson and Lilly are at the movies

Oliver- I WANNA BOWL!

Miley-Oliver...Listen CARE-FULL-LEE

Oliver-ooookaay

Miley-Jackson and Lilly...movie... Lena and my dad... shopping for my present... NOBODY HOME... me and you alone...in my house...with nobody there?

Oliver- I don't get it!

Miley-okay let's just go to my house and make out

Oliver-Is that what you were trying to say?

Miley- YES!

Oliver- why didn't you just say that... we have wasted some well deserved make out time... LET'S GO!

Miley(to herself)- Why do I even try?

So they went home( well to Miley's house). During the movie with Jackson and Lilly...

Jackson- Lilly...?

Lilly- Yea...?

Jackson just looks into her eyes and kisses her... then...

Jackson- I love you

Lilly- I love you too.

They watch the rest of the movie(some of it that is). This is shopping with Robbie and Lena...

Robbie- I still think she might like the orange pick up

Lena- Trust me Robbie Ray she wants a 'Yaris' in pink!

Robbie- FINE! We will get her 'what she wants' but I think she would like the orange-

Lena- Don't even finish that sentence... it's not like you don't have enough money for it... She's 'you know who' after all so why do you want her to get an orange pick up truck?

Robbie- I don't know I like it I guess

Lena- Oh my gosh!

Robbie- what...?

End of chapter 9


	10. Lena's Guy?

Chapter 10

The next week just flew by...now there is one week five days till the party! Anyway Miley and Lilly were having a girls night to catch up ... and a good subject came up ... Lena

Lilly-so Lena has a friend over?

Miley-yea Chrisy... she is awesome!

Lilly-Lena needs a guy for the party!

Miley-yea...well there's this guy that lives down the road...he's two years older...so he's eighteen ... and her asked her out...but she said maybe! Plus Chrisy is dating Jacob...Jared's younger brother. Jared is the guy that likes Lena ... Jacob is sixteen...So there's her guy she just won't say yes or no!

Lilly- I will get her to DON'T WORRY

Just then Lena walked in with Chrisy, Jacob, and ...


	11. The Hotel Room

CHAPTER 11

Just then Lena walked in with a boy that wasn't Jared...instead Miley's neighbor Luke...he's seventeen and HOTT!

Lena-hey guys! What are you doing?

Lilly-catching up! What about you?

Lena- date!

Miley- REALLY?

Lena- REALLY!

Miley-with who?

Lena- Luke!

Luke-yea... we had a GREAT time!

Miley- cool

Lena- well see ya later Luke!

Luke- Later!

He gave her a kiss good-night!

Miley- Okay... what happened to Jared?

Lena- here let me tell you a quick story...

FLASHBACK

Lena and Jared were walking along the beach

Lena-you know Jared how you ... ya know asked me out?

Jared-yeah?

Lena- well I'm sorry but I'm interested in someone else... sorry...

Jared-oh... I get it...plus I'll be going off to college in a few months and you'll be here or actually Tennessee...

Lena-yea...I'm thinking about moving here with Miley but I don't know yet!

Jared-really? So friends?

Lena-friends

Jared-good

END FLASHBACK

Miley- are you really going to move here?

Lena- maybe

Lilly- GREAT

They sat and talked until Lilly went home. Then Miley and Lena just decided to go to sleep. Miley's party was in one week and five days and she couldn't believe it!

So the next week and four days were boring until the night before the party!

A/n: I'm kinda going to rush the ending sorry I might make a sequal if I get at least 4 reviews telling me too! Two more chapters to go!

Chaseandzoforeva


	12. THE END

Chapter 13

The party was great! Miley and Oliver are still dating and I'm pretty sure he might pop the question soon since they are in college now!

Lilly and Jackson are engaged and getting married next spring!

Luke and Lena are going out and just got back together after a huge fight!

Chrisy and Jacob are newlyweds who just got married last week.

Lena did move to Malibu and her parents moved too. So as you know they all lived happily ever after... The end!

A/n: end of the story...should I make a sequel about their kids?

Thanks for all the reviews! R&R NO FLAMES!

Chaseandzoforeva


End file.
